neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Sclera1/Lucian Alliance characters in Stargate
The Lucian Alliance is a fictional interstellar group for organized crime in the science fiction series Stargate SG-1. This is a list of characters who were part of the Lucian Alliance thusfar encountered on the show. Lucian Alliance Leadership Netan Netan is the ruthless leader of the Lucian Alliance, a group of smugglers and mercenaries that have joined together to fill the power vacuum created by the demise of the Goa'uld. When Ba'al began stealing Stargates from several planets, including one controlled by the Lucian Alliance, Netan was displeased when one of his officers, Worrel, was unable to determine the cause. As Worrel was eventually able to deduce Ba'al's whereabouts, Netan sent three Ha'taks to intercept him. However, he failed to retrieve their lost Stargates."Off the Grid" (Stargate SG-1) Several months later, Teal'c approached the Lucian Alliance for their help in attacking the invading Ori battlecruisers. Although Netan was initially resistant, he later committed three motherships to the effort. He held Teal'c resposible for the subsequent destruction of two of his mothership during what would later become known as the Battle of P3Y-229, and tortured him before the Jaffa was beamed away by the ''Odyssey''."Camelot" (Stargate SG-1) Netan's decision to participate in the battle however would eventually create tension amongst his seconds. One of his seconds, Anateo, even came to believe that Netan was unworthy to lead the Alliance, and planned to move against him. In an effort to rid himself from Anateo, Netan sent him on what he hoped would be a fools errand and ordered him to capture the Odyssey. When, against expectations, Anateo's plan succeeded, the SGC sent Cameron Mitchell to infiltrate the Alliance. He impersonated Netan's old friend Kefflin, who subsequently was able to discover the location of the missing ship. After Mitchell was recognised by Tenat, a fellow Alliance member, he was forced to impersonate Netan himself as he tricked two motherships menacing the Odyssey into attacking each other."Company of Thieves" (Stargate SG-1) Although Netan had subsequently declared war on the Tau'ri, there would be no direct attack against Earth. Instead, Earth would make raids which were conducted primarily by SG-1 on Lucian Alliance assets. The loss of a transport ship carrying Kassa would be one such raid conducted by SG-1 which weakened Netan's position among his lieutenants. As such, he placed a bounty on the heads of SG-1 which many bounty hunters attempted to fulfill. In the end, this failed and Netans lieutenants hired Odai Ventrell, who failed in capturing SG-1, to kill Netan himself. Currently, it is presumed that Netan was killed by the bounty hunter who killed another bounty hunter attempting to make the kill. Netan was under the mistaken opinion that he had been saved when the bounty hunter pointed his weapon at the Lucian Alliance warlord."Bounty" (Stargate SG-1) Anateo Anateo was a Second of the Lucian Alliance and previously controlled several planets in their territory. He was extremely ruthless and had no patience for those who would stand in his way. He also considered himself independent from the Alliance and had little respect for his superiors. He originally controlled several planets in the Lucian Alliance, although he lost several of them to the Ori during their invasion of the Milky Way. Before turning on Netan, he had suggested to kill one of his fellow Seconds and take over his territories, although his suggestion was denied. After Netan had committed three battleships in the Battle of P3Y-229, something that would later turn out to be a strategic error, Anateo had become convinced that Netan was unworthy to lead the Lucian Alliance and planned to assassinate and succeed him. However, Netan knew of Anateo's intentions and had planned to send him on a fools errand to capture the ''Odyssey'', hoping that the attempt would either result in his death or capture by the Tau'ri. Against expectations, the capture was successful, although Anateo neglected to inform the Alliance, confirming Netan's suspicions. Netan subsequently sent two Ha'taks to destroy the Odyssey and kill Anateo in person. However, his problem was solved by Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran, who beamed him into space during their attempt to retake the ship. Gavos Gavos was a Second of the Lucian Alliance and controlled several planets in their territory. He was present during a meeting between Netan and most of his seconds during the SGC's search for the ''Odyssey'', which had been recently captured by Anateo, one of Gavos' fellow seconds. He was introduced to Cameron Mitchell, who was impersonating Kefflin at the time. Like most in Netan's inner cicle, Gavos had never seen the reclusive Kefflin before, and was surprised when he finally showed his face. Gavos did not appreciate Netan's unilateral decision making, and did not agree with his choice to send Anateo to capture the Odyssey. He was subsequently killed by Netan for questioning his decision, intimidating the other Seconds present. Kefflin Kefflin was a "Second" of the Lucian Alliance and controlled several planets in its territory. Kefflin was extremely reclusive and most of the Lucian Alliance leadership has even never seen his face. However, he was a close friend of Netan, who frequently relied on his advice and appreciated his comments. He was rumored to have a nasty temper, and had a fondness for torture and murder. After the ''Odyssey'' was captured by the Lucian Alliance, the SGC decided to infiltrate the organization to find out what had happened to their battlecruiser. Because of his reclusiveness, Cameron Mitchell considered him the perfect candidate to impersonate. It was Mitchell's plan to inject the only one capable of recognising Kefflin, Netan, with the Re'ol chemical. Mitchell, posing as Kefflin, eventually helped Teal'c escape, and made several moves against the Alliance. It remains to be seen how Mitchell's actions will affect the real Kefflin's position in the Lucian Alliance. *Kefflin was never seen in person, as Mitchell was impersonating him the entire episode. Slaviash Slaviash was a Second of the Lucian Alliance and controlled several planets in their territory. He was present during a meeting between Netan and most of his seconds during the SGC's search for the ''Odyssey'', which had been recently captured by Anateo, one of Slaviash' fellow seconds. He was introduced to Cameron Mitchell, who was impersonating Kefflin at the time. Like most in Netan's inner cicle, Slaviash had never seen the reclusive Kefflin before, and was surprised when he finally showed his face. He was quite shocked and intimidated by Netan after he killed one of his seconds for questioning his decisions. Lucian Alliance Members Jup Jup was an Oranian minor member of the Lucian Alliance. He and his partner Tenat were sent by the Alliance to trade a case of weapons grade refined Naqahdah to Vala Mal Doran in exchange for the stolen Prometheus. However, Daniel Jackson retook control of the ship before the trade, but was convinced by Vala to land on the planet and greet the two below. Dressed in the armor of a Kull warrior and impervious to their weapons, Jackson stunned Jup and Tenat when the ship came under attack of several Death Gliders."Prometheus Unbound" (Stargate SG-1) As Vala had defied the Alliance, who were eager to make an example of her, Jup and his partner were sent to capture her. Posing as bounty hunters, Cameron Mitchell and Teal'c pretended to exchange Vala for a load of refined Naqahdah. Although Jup and Tenat had planned to trick the two alleged bounty hunters, SG-1 double-crossed them and stole their Tel'tak."The Ties That Bind" (Stargate SG-1) During the takeover of the ''Odyssey'' by the Lucian Alliance, Jup was working elsewhere while Tenat had discovered the location of the missing Tau'ri vessel. After Netan placed a reward on the heads of SG-1, Jup was one of several bounty hunters who travelled to Earth to attempt to capture the team. However, Jup was killed by another bounty hunter while attempting to collect on the reward. Solek Solek was a minor member of the Lucian Alliance. During Anateo's hijacking of the ''Odyssey'', he served as Anateo's second in command. He was ordered to kill Paul Emerson as a show of force and intimidation to Samantha Carter in an attempt to convince her to detach the transponder/flight recorder. Knowing the device would attract the SGC's attention, he took the transponder to Borzin and set a trap for SG-1. When Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran came looking for the device, he zatted them and brought them back to Anateo. After Jackson and Vala were able to gain access to the Asgard transporter technology in their attempts to retake the vessel, Solek was one of several people beamed out of the cargo bay. However, his beaming destination remained unknown, and as he could not be found onboard Odyssey, it is very possible he was beamed into space. Tenat Tenat was an Oranian minor member of the Lucian Alliance. He and his partner Jup were sent by the Alliance to trade a case of weapons grade refined Naqahdah to Vala Mal Doran in exchange for the stolen Prometheus. However, Daniel Jackson retook control of the ship before the trade, but was convinced by Vala to land on the planet and greet the two below. Dressed in the armor of a Kull warrior and impervious to their weapons, Jackson stunned Tenat and Jup when the ship came under attack of several Death Gliders."Prometheus Unbound" (Stargate SG-1) As Vala had defied the Alliance, who were eager to make an example of her, Tenat and Jup were sent to capture her. Posing as bounty hunters, Cameron Mitchell and Teal'c pretended to exchange Vala for a load of refined Naqahdah. Although Tenat and Jup had hoped to trick the two alleged bounty hunters, SG-1 double-crossed them and stole their Tel'tak."The Ties That Bind" (Stargate SG-1) Tenat would later come to command a Lucian Alliance Ha'tak vessel and used it to find the location of the captured ''Odyssey''. After boarding Netan's Ha'tak to inform him of the find, Tenat recognized Mitchell, who was impersonating Kefflin in an attempt to locate the Odyssey himself. Tenat believed that Mitchell was scamming Netan and asked for a part of the spoils. However, Mitchell injected Tenat with the Re'ol chemical to convince him that he was Netan. When Tenat's Ha'tak was one of two motherships threatening the Odyssey some time later, Mitchell, still impersonating Netan, ordered Tenat to fire on the other Ha'tak. The real Netan then ordered his ship to turn on Tenat's ship, destroying it in the ensuing firefight. Realizing that he was about to die, Tenat cursed Cam Mitchell for causing his imminent death. Teresh Teresh was a minor member of the Lucian Alliance and aide of Anateo. He was part of Anateo's strike force in his initially successful attempt to capture the ''Odyssey''. After his team had taken control of the ship, Teresh took over the helm. After Samantha Carter had enabled Vala Mal Doran and Daniel Jackson to escape from the cargo bay, where most of the crew had been imprisoned, the two gained access to a Zat, and stunned Teresh when they reached the bridge. He was presumably imprisoned in the cargo bay after the Tau'ri crew regained control of their ship. Vashin Vashin was a minor member of the Lucian Alliance. After Anateo had hijacked the ''Odyssey'', the SGC decided to send Cameron Mitchell to infiltrate the Alliance. Posing as Kefflin, the Alliance's most reclusive Second, Mitchell was sent to Netan's Ha'tak mothership. During Mitchell's arrival, Vashin was in control of the pel'tak, the Goa'uld equivalent of a bridge. Like most of Netan's inner circle, Vashin had never seen Kefflin's face, and believed Mitchell's claims. However, after Mitchell ringed aboard, Vashin insisted that he would submit himself to a search. Mitchell resisted, and he was subsequently beaten by Vashin. When Mitchell later was brought before Netan, the colonel injected him with the Re'ol chemical, convincing one of the few people capable of recoginising Kefflin, that he really was who he claimed to be. Netan subsequently ordered Vashin to release him. After Teal'c was discovered aboard a cloaked Tel'tak, the Jaffa was brought on board and tortured by Vashin. He was later knocked unconscious by Mitchell, still posing as Kefflin. Worrel Worrel was a minor member of the Lucian Alliance, serving directly under Netan. Worrel was responsible for the crop of kassa on P6G-452. After the SGC learned of kassa and the threat it posed, SG-1 was sent to learn more. Cameron Mitchell, posing as a drug dealer with significant demands, subsequently approached Worrel. However, Worell was suspicious that a buyer with his requirements would approach the Alliance on such a low echelon, and attempted to capture "Mr. Shaft", Mitchell's alias. SG-1 attempted to escape, but was stranded on P6G-452 when Ba'al stole the planet's Stargate. Worrell imprisoned SG-1, whom he held responsible for the Stargate's disappearance. He tortured them for almost two days and prepared to kill his hostages, although they were beamed away in time by the ''Odyssey''. Later, he met with his superior, Netan, who ordered him to find the real Stargate thief or face the consequences. Worrel eventually discovered the location of Ba'al, the real culprit. Netan, with Worrel at his side, subsequently destroyed Ba'al's mothership in retribution. References Lucian Alliance characters in Stargate Category:Blog posts